


Joystick

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Series: Useless Lesbians On Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, Safe Sane and Consensual, Same-Sex Marriage, Short & Sweet, So Married, Vaginal Fingering, Video & Computer Games, lesbians on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: It was finally Saturday, the start of their weekly lounge days, where Yuuri was content to idle all day with her wife and appreciate the rest they could finally catch up on.This weekend, Yuuri decided it would be a good idea to catch up on gaming, her favorite hobby.If that just so happened to end up with her wife's face between her legs then so be it.





	Joystick

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this based off of the fact that my friend send me a link to some porn with somewhat the same concept, along with her comment of: "You're a nerd, so you'd probably be into this."  
> And I was.  
> So, here this is.

Yuuri woke slowly that morning, artfully bare and sprawled out on fancy Egyptian cotton sheets like a feast. Her eyes took their time opening, the sun filtering through the sheer white curtains that Viktoria insisted on keeping, even though they did absolutely nothing to block out the rays from their bedroom. 

 _"It's modern decor, Yuuri."_ Her wife insisted one night, pressing heated kisses down the expanse of the smaller woman's throat as she was pressed up against said window, giggling lust drunk through small breaths. Yuuri vaguely remembers nodding, before tugging the Russian up by her hair to press their lips together.

Yuuri looked over at her wife, smiling widely at the messy sight in front of her. Viktoria was out cold, her silver bob clinging to her cheeks as drool steadily dripped from her lips onto the pillow below her, mouth open in an unattractive gape; but that didn't stop Yuuri from letting out an affectionate sigh as she let out a strange snort, twitching briefly. 

Yuuri pressed loving kisses across the Russian's face, gently picking away the silver hairs that fanned her cheeks. 

Viktoria slowly roused from her sleep, letting out and undignified 'Wuh?', quickly smiling as her wife pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead to sooth out the crease between her brows.

"Good morning, baby."

"Mmm, good morning, my Yuuri~"

Yuuri couldn't help but smile, settling herself down next to her wife, Viktoria quickly clambering on top of her wife to bury her face in her bust making the younger woman giggle.

"Vika! Knock it off!"

"But Yuuri~" Viktoria let out a petulant whine, kneading the soft mounds of flesh in her palms almost reverently. "They're so soft and squishy."

"You're getting them all slobbery." Viktoria huffed, pressing sweet kisses across her wife's breasts, mumbling behind a pout. 

"So rude. My own wife won't even let me motorboat her. That's just plain cruel." Yuuri couldn't help but roll her eyes, gently carding her fingers through soft silver locks, pushing the hair into it's usual side part.

"That's possibly the most pathetic sentence I've ever heard from you, Vika."

"Well, good thing you'll be the only one to ever hear it." Yuuri sighed affectionately, tugging her wife up by the chin and meeting her lips in a soft, barely-there kiss. 

"Mmhm. Well, onto more pressing matters. What do you want for breakfast?"

Yuuri watched as her wife's face lit up at the mention of food, answering with enthusiasm.

"Blini!"

* * *

Once Yuuri convinced Viktoria to let her at least put on a pair of underwear and a t-shirt, her wife dutifully swept her off of her feet and carried her downstairs, setting her down on the cold marble kitchen island and stealing multiple kisses before feeding Makkachin. She hung off of Yuuri's shoulders as she cooked, pressing kisses to her cheeks and ears all while mumbling soft words of encouragement. 

After they had successfully finished off their Russian pancakes, Viktoria excused herself for a shower, whispering into her wife's ear that she was free to join her if she'd like.

"No thanks, Vika." Yuuri responded in kind, rubbing their noses together affectionately, making Viktoria weak in the knees. "I showered last night."

"Without me?" The Russian couldn't help but whine, rucking up Yuuri's shirt with large calloused hands and squeezing at her wife's soft love-handles. "How mean!" 

"I'm sorry, honey, but you just looked so tired, I didn't want to wake you." Yuuri whispered, genuinely apologetic, because she would love nothing more than to fool around in the shower with her spouse, but she didn't ant to risk over-washing her hair. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Now, will you please be a dear and clear the table for me."

"да, да. I will."

"Thank you, Vika. I love you~" Viktoria couldn't help but roll her eyes, pressing a kiss that was all teasing smiles against her wife's cheek before doing her appointed task, and heading to the shower.

Yuuri sighed and stretched as she stood from her seat, debating whether or not to finish the book she had been reading for the past two weeks as she made her way into the living room, almost tripping over Makkachin.

Luckily, she caught her self just in time, briefly turning to check that she hadn't hurt the old poodle, before she noticed he was gnawing on a rubbery knob of something. 

Yuuri rushed in, immediately demanding that the dog drop whatever he had, into her open palm, before he choked. 

Makkachin eyed her warily, before plopping a drool covered knob to a joystick of her game controller, and letting out a huff. 

Yuuri merely blinked at the item, before noticing out of the corner of her eye that her gaming equipment was knocked over from its box on the bottom of the bookcase. 

Less than five minutes later, she was hooking up her console. 

* * *

Viktoria emerged from the bathroom an hour later feeling refreshed and wound up, due to the fact that her wife couldn't join her for their morning shower that day, but she hoped that her lack of clothing could persuade her lover into joining her for a message in the bedroom. 

"Yuuri, my darling~" Viktoria called, peeking into the living room, a towel around her neck. "Would you like some tea? I bought a new box yesterday." 

Yuuri seemed absolutely absorbed in her game, paying no mind to the very naked woman standing in the doorway. 

"Hmm?" She hummed in response, fingers flying away at her controller as she focused on the screen in front of her. "Oh, sure, tea would be nice, honey, thanks."

Viktoria couldn't hide her pout as her wife failed to acknowledge her, twirling around to stomp into the kitchen. 

When she returned, two steaming cups in her hands, Yuuri was still as taken with the game as she was before, not even sparing a glance when Viktoria carefully set down the mugs onto cork coasters on the coffee table. 

"Here you go," She hummed, sitting down next to her lover, leaning her head on the younger woman's shoulder. "made with love~"

"Mmm, thank you, Vika." Viktoria leaned up for a kiss, expecting it to be as sweet and warm as all of Yuuri's other kisses. 

Except all she got was a quick press of the lips before Yuuri was back to her game, swearing under her breath as she lost, before pressing continue once more. 

Now Viktoria  _really_ couldn't handle it. 

The Russian let out a petulant whine, tossing her towel onto the floor before clambering onto her wife's lap, the blaring red words of "Game Over" flashing on the screen. 

Yuuri just growled, tossing the controller to the side before yanking her wife close by the waist. 

Viktoria practically squealed in delight, Yuuri attacking her with kisses and kitten licks anywhere she could reach using her mouth in such a position. 

"Needy, needy, aren't you?" Yuuri grumbled against pale skin, sucking marks into her wife's neck. 

"Mmm, so needy~" The Russian giggled, working at tugging off the god awful shirt that hid her wife's beautiful figure from her. "So needy for you~"

"Well you made me lose. Twice. Bad girl." 

"Sorry, Yuratchka. But you've ignored me enough for one day, and you still owe from the shower."

"Already cashing in your favor?" Yuuri teased, the words dying in her throat as Viktoria dropped to her knees on the carpet below, forcefully tugging off her wife's underwear in a quick swipe. 

"You bet." She purred, slowly running her hands up the expanse of those thick thighs before gently forcing them wide open, practically drooling at the sight before her. "Can I? Pretty please?"

"It's your favor," Yuuri panted out, cursing the way her voice cracked as she met those deep blue eyes. "do what you want with it."

Viktoria didn't just take that as permission.

She took it as a blessing. 

Yuuri's folds were a beautiful blush pink, the same color as her nipples. Viktoria once commented on them, practically spouting poetry of the delicateness of it all, before being whacked upside the head with a goose down pillow. 

 _"Stop going all Shakespeare on my vagina and just eat me out already."_ Yuuri demanded that night, and Viktoria never said a word of it again. 

She couldn't, when her mouth was too busy with the delicious treat in front of her.

The sound of Yuuri's gasp was music to her ears, the first contact of her tongue and Yuuri's core is something she never tires of. 

Viktoria had been more than taken when they first did this, pleasantly discovering that her lover was almost entirely odorless, her taste as sweet and musky as she'd expected. Yuuri explained that she always made sure to take care of herself, cleaning regularly enough that she remained healthy. 

Viktoria had made Yuuri sing praises that night, in thanks of whomever blessed her with such a woman.

Back at the matter at hand, Viktoria was more than happy to moan against that wonderful heat as her wife's thighs closed around her head, pressing her heels into her back to bring her closer. 

"Oh- yes, just like that... so good, don't stop, honey, please..." Yuuri immediately reached for her wife's still wet hair, tangling the damp strands between her fingers as she all but writhed, the sounds Viktoria was making between her legs were absolutely obscene, with the occasional moan and slurping at her folds spurring her on to practically crush her lover's face between her strong thighs, her wife letting out a groan that sounded almost reverent. 

Yuuri nearly melted when she felt her lover's tongue gently probe at her hole, circling the muscle around the small opening so feather light, it made the younger woman's walls flutter, causing Viktoria to coo in excitement. 

Yuuri was so wrapped up in it all, she almost missed the TV screen flashing bright colors, the word " _Continue?_ " was there, a yes and no option underneath it. 

An idea popped into her mind, and before she knew it, she was reaching for her controller, pressing 'A'. 

Viktoria's eyes snapped open as she heard the video game start up, pulling her mouth away as slowly as she must, looking up at her wife with curious eyes. 

"Yuuri?" 

"You want to cash in your favor, I want to finish my game." Yuuri answered breezily, tightening her thighs around her wife's head. "Don't stop, Vika." 

Viktoria swallowed hard, her eyes sparkling as she was met with her favorite treat once again. She couldn't help but smile at the prospect, lowering her mouth onto her wife once more with a quiet 'Yes, ma'am'.

With a challenge to overcome, e.g. gaining her wife's full attention once more, she attacked vigorously, pulling Yuuri close by the meat of her ass as she lapped and sucked in ways only she knew. 

Yuuri just about doubled over at the sudden change in pace, moaning long and low as she steadily rocked her hips against her wife's mouth, eyes fluttering as she struggled to keep up with her game. 

"Ah- Vika, oh god...Not so rough..." 

The words fell on deaf ears, Viktoria too focused on the task at hand to pay much attention to anything else. She ever so gently ran two fingers over the fluttering entrance, coating them with slick and saliva as she went, relishing in the whimper than came from above. 

"Ngh... Vika, don't tease..."

"Pay attention to me then."

"But I'm... almost halfway... through- ah!" Yuuri jerked, hands freezing on the controller momentarily as Viktoria wasted no time pressing her long fingers in, curving them just right. 

But, despite it all, Yuuri kept going, mentally applauding herself for being able to work so well with such a (wonderful) distraction. 

That train of thought came to a screeching halt as Viktoria wrapped her mouth around her clit, her free hand coming up to rest on the soft area right above her pelvic bone; exactly where her g-spot was located. 

All too suddenly, the controller practically flew out of Yuuri's hands and onto the cushion beside her, body curling in on itself as Viktoria curled her fingers with vigor, pushing her hand up from the inside where it rested on Yuuri's stomach. 

Yuuri's lashes fluttered, eyes rolling back into her head as her mouth opened in a silent gape, legs spasming and toes curling as a phantom orgasm hit her. 

"Come on, baby girl, you can do it..." Viktoria encouraged from below, tonguing at the little bundle of nerves as she added another finger to the mix. 

Yuuri absentmindedly shook her head, chest heaving in heavy pants as she tightened rhythmically around her wife's fingers. 

"I can't... I can't, I can't, I can't..!"

"Yes you can, прекрасный, I know you can..." ( _Gorgeous_ ) Viktoria sped up the pace of her hand, pressing down on Yuuri's g-spot from both the outside and inside. "Do it for me, Yuuri, I want it... I want it so bad..."

Suddenly, Viktoria did nothing to hold herself back, brutally pounding against her wife's sweet spot with her fingers, curving them just right. 

Nothing could have prepared Yuuri for what hit her; eyes rolling back into her head, tongue falling out onto her chin, back arching and thighs shaking with effort when it finally came. 

Viktoria melted as the woman above her positively _screamed_ her name, hips thrusting wildly as she squirted harder than she ever has before. Instead of coming in little spurts of liquid like usual, it was as if a dam had broken inside of her, the clear fluid practically drowning the Russian as she tried to catch as much into her mouth as she could, Yuuri's thrashing making it difficult. 

" _Oh- fuck, fuck, fuck, Viktoria, oh my god~!_ " She barely even registered what was coming out of her mouth, vision white as flailed about, hands grabbing desperately at her breasts to try to ground herself.

When she finally came crashing back down to earth, she was on her side, shaking, with small breaths coming from her lungs, moaning weakly as another spurt came from her, barely any liquid let to make it considered another orgasm. 

She groaned encouragingly as she watched her wife crawl to kneel over her, rubbing at herself desperately half grinding on Yuuri's thigh, the sight below her spurring her on to her own orgasm, a hot, quick shot of clear fluid hitting Yuuri on her hip.  

"Come here... come here, need to taste you, 恋しい, please..."  ( _darling_ ) Yuuri whined, Viktoria wasting no time hover over her wife's face and groaning as she was licked clean. 

Once she finally collapsed, she pulled Yuuri onto her chest, pressing adoring kisses along her wife's throat, mumbling lewd, as well as sweet, endearments into her skin. 

"You taste so good, my love, so sweet... you did so good for me today, darling, you were absolutely gorgeous, such a good girl..."

Yuuri could only pant weakly, shutting her eyes in bliss before sleep overtook her, barely registering as a warm pair of arms lifted her.

* * *

 

When Yuuri came to, her wife was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, wiping her hands dry on a towel, blue eyes lighting up as she noticed her beloved was awake.

"Ah, there you are, beautiful. How do you feel, hmm?" 

Yuuri took a moment to think about that question, briefly rubbing her thighs together before scrunching her nose in distaste. 

"Sticky... sweaty..."

Viktoria let out a soft laugh, making her way over to the bed and gently brushing Yuuri's hair from her eyes. 

"Well, I just ran us a lovely bubble bath, if that sounds okay? I was afraid if I wiped you down too soon, you would have woken up." Yuuri couldn't help but smile, stretching out languidly before reaching for her wife. 

"Mmm, a bath sounds nice..."

"Perfect. Now, come here, darling, let me lift you." Viktoria wordlessly picked up the smaller woman, smiling at the small sounds of affection she made as she walked to the bathroom, the tub almost overflowing with bubbles. 

She slowly stepped into the bath, the water on just the right side of scalding, before lowering her wife in as well, the smaller woman fitting against her chest like a puzzle piece. 

They exchanged sweet kisses as they leisurely cleaned each other off, warm, wet rags of strawberry scented body wash doing the job to rid them of their post sex scent. 

Once they were were done, they took their time soaking, waiting for the water to get cold. Viktoria admired her wife's features, her beautiful face slightly lazed in thought.

"What are you thinking about, my honey?" Viktoria mumbled, as to not break the mood of the room. Yuuri looked up and met her eyes, shaking her head before pressing a gentle kiss to underneath her wife's jaw. 

"Nothing. I was just thinking of what game I wanna play next time..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I'm looking for someone to beta read my fics.  
> The only requirements I have is that you're alright with beta reading explicit materials such as this, you aren't afraid to be humorous and/or suggestive, and that you have a good sense of spelling and grammar.  
> If you're interested, let me know in the comments and we can swap info. (Btw, if you are interested, I will be reading some of your works, just so I have an idea of how you write)  
> Thanks!


End file.
